Franchi SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 ('''S'porting P'urpose '''A'utomatic 'S'hotgun '''12 Gauge)'' is an Italian pump-action combat shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This pump-action shotgun is the upgraded version of the original Benelli M3 which deals higher damage and has lower recoil. It can be upgraded to SPAS-12 Deluxe. Advantages *High damage *Very high stun to zombies *Light weight *Can be fired when reloading *Moderate reload time Disadvantages *Low knockback power *Low magazine size *Low rate of fire *Useless at long range Tips *Treat this weapon as if it was the Benelli M3. *This weapon deals higher damage than the Benelli M3. *This weapon has lower recoil than Benelli M3. *This weapon has lower rate of fire than the Benelli M3. *SPAS-12 has the same weight as the Benelli M3. *8 rounds of SPAS-12 can deal 656 ~ 1312 damage to zombies. Variants SPAS-12 Deluxe= The SPAS-12 Deluxe is the upgraded version of SPAS-12. It can only be obtained from the 'SPAS-12 Upgrade Event'. This weapon features a folded stock and has semi-automatic firing ability. Moreover, its handguard is painted blue for a more stylish appearance. The players must collect 3000 kill points in order to get the SPAS-12 Deluxe. The points will only count when there are more than 8 people in the room. The kill points counted are as follows: *1 kill point for killing one bot. *5 kill points for killing a player in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. *10 kill points for killing a player in Original mode. *15 kill points for killing a zombie in Zombie Mods. However, in Singapore/Malaysia & Indonesia region,the points will only count when there are more than 4 people in the waiting room. |-| SPAS-12 Cobra= The SPAS-12 Cobra is the upgraded version of SPAS-12 Deluxe. It only can be obtained by SPAS-12 upgrade event. This weapon features quick fire mode change time and holds one extra bullet than the original one. The player must collect 3500 kill points to obtain in order to get the SPAS-12 Cobra. It will counted as: *1 kill point for killing one bot. *5 kill points for killing a player in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. *10 kill points for killing a player in Original mode. *15 kill points for killing a zombie in Zombie Mods. |-| Event 'Taiwan/Hongkong' *This weapon was resold alongside Remington M24 on 17 Sep 2013. *This weapon was resold for Upgrade Event on 25 Mar 2014. 'Singapore/Malaysia' *This weapon was released alongside Prodigy and held Upgrade Event on 10 October 2012. 'Indonesia' *This weapon was released alongside Dust2A and held Upgrade Event on 5 June 2013. Thailand *This weapon was released alongside AutoMag V , Dazzling and held Upgrade Event on 18 July 2013. Users Counter-terrorist: * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by SAS. * : Used by Spetsnaz. Comparison with Benelli M3 Positive *Higher firepower (+4) *Lower recoil (-2%) Neutral *Same weight (-9% speed) *Same magazine size (8/32) Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) Gallery File:Spas12_viewmodel.png|First person model File:Spas12.gif|Shoot and reload animations de_dust0_20121010_1810230.jpg|In-game screenshot SPAS12-2.jpg|World models Thunder spas12.jpg|A Thunder Squad operative armed with a SPAS-12 U7233P115DT20111205170903.jpg|China poster File:Spas12_promo_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 934684_10151488654255765_194396382_n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Spas12_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster spas12twp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster Spas_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto spas12_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 262728_529792427031572_966361013_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Fire sound Draw sound Reload sound Have you done upgrading this lovely shotgun? Of course! Still in progress... I'm done buying but not done upgrading Just pick it up from the ground . . . Never see and test it T.T Trivia *SPAS-12 is rarely used in any modes but it is still labeled as hot weapon in the shop. This is because people bought this shotgun only to acquire SPAS-12 Deluxe, and then SPAS-12 Cobra. *SPAS-12 is a shotgun introduced in Half-Life, the predecessor of Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike Online which fires 8 rounds of 12 Gauge shells either in pump-action or three rounds burst-fire modes. External links *Franchi SPAS-12 at Wikipedia. *SPAS-12 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Terror weapons Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns